Living In The Dark: The Chronical of Sakima Uchiha
by Sakima Hebi
Summary: Sakima Uchiha is a 18 year-old member of the infamous criminal organization Akastuki in disguise as a normal kunoichi from the leaf, she has been sent on various mission, but will one mission lead to a new love life? Will her secret be revealed? DISCONT.
1. Murderous Intent

Sakima Fanfic

Chapter 1

Murderous Intent

Sakima's POV

I was on a mission today, not very unusual. I went with Deidara, also not unusual since I joined the Akastuki and became his partner. We were flying on one of his giant clay birds when we reached our target area. The two of us had been sent on an assassination mission, we had a request to meet someone here and kill them. We landed and waited nearly 10 minutes, "This is taking to long!" I complained. "You're right, we should have been done with it by now un" said Dei. As soon as Dei finished his sentence I heard a rustle in the bush, we both heard it and turned to see none other than Takuma. "T-T-T-Takuma?" the word shook off my mouth slowly, but came out clearly enough so both Dei and Takuma heard it. "You know her, un?" Dei asked with a slightly confused look on his face. "Ya, a old friend of mine" I responded. "I guess you found out I set you up for this?" Takuma said with a slight snicker. "It's all to obvious now, you really do want me back....but forget it! I'm not leaving the Akastuki until I complete what I came to do!" I said with a higher tone in my voice that I haven't used for a long time. "Well do you want me to take care of her, un?" Dei asked preparing a kunai. "No...she's mine, this is my fight Deidara." I said, Dei had a surprised face on, I could understand this I almost never called him Deidara usually just Die, I only call him Deidara when I'm angry. I readied a kunai as so did Takuma.

Dei's POV

I had never heard Sakima with such a cold dark tone in her voice before..it startled me. As Sakima and her friend started to fight Sakima had the most serious look I had ever seen on a person, she was taking this seriously and...it made me nervous that...she would do something stupid.

Sakima's POV

During the fight I used several of my strongest jutsu. It didn't work, figures, me and Takuma had been training together since we were in the academy, we could tell each others every move with out even doing it first..and I didn't need my sharingan to know how to do that. We fought for what seemed hours, and finally I had pinned Takuma. I was holding her by her neck up against a tree and it started to rain. " What are you waiting for Kill her un!" Dei yelled, "Ya wait are ya wiatin' for, Saki?Kill me?" She said with a weak and depressed look. I pulled out my small dagger Takuma gave me, she noticed this and gave a weak laugh "heheh, killed by my own blade...how ironic" she said with the little strength she had. I held it up to her neck, but I hesitated. A swift as the wind I felt a sharp long sword pierce my stomach, I started to cough up lots of blood,more than I though I would ever see. "SAKIMA!" I heard Dei yell, I had also heard the soft words of someone saying" Sorry Sakima, But I cannot allow this". I then fainted and slipped out of my consciousness.

Dei's POV

"SAKIMA!" I yelled and I saw unfamiliar figure stabbing Sakima, it seemed to be Sauske Uchiha, why would he save Sakima's friend? I though he had left the leaf village. But that didn't matter now. As Sakima became unconscious I caught her in my arms, she was cough up blood, lots of blood, this was really bad. As I saw Sasuke pick up Takuma he gave me a foul look, I gave one just as dark right back at his dark black eyes. Sasuke then dissapered in to the night along with Sakima's friend. I made a clay bird and I jumped on quickly with Sakima in my arms. As we flew off I looked at the starry moonlit sky,it was beautiful a artists perfect invision, not even a painting could show the sceneries beauty. But looking back at Sakima made me worry, she was bleeding badly and I knew no healing jutsus. Only one person could heal her well enough, Konan, I never spoke to her much but I really needed her help, she was the only person I could really trust with healing Sakima.

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Death Sentence

SakiDei Fanfic

Chapter 2

Death Sentance

Sakimas POV

The night air was crisp and cold I felt the wind wisp by my face and I law there motionless and dying. I saw the beautiful night sky as I looked up, thousands of stars gleam and glow and glisten in the sky along with a gorgeous white orb moon. I felt my stomach it was in dire pain and bleeding, blood was slowly pouring out of my mouth and I started to count the stars. I got to 144 before slipping back in to a state of unconsciousness.

Deidaras POV

It was late already, I could barely see anything. We got back to the hideout okay but I couldn't see Sakima in the dark it worried me, wondering how she was doing. I grabbed her and carried her bridal style in to the cave. I searched for what seemed forever for Konan, god damn it! that girl is always hiding somewhere! "KOOOOOOOOOOONAN!" I finally yelled. "What.." she replied from her bedroom door, as emotionless as always.

"Sakima is badly hurt..can you heal her?" I asked. Konan stepped over closer to us and inspected Sakima "Hmm....I'll see what I can do.." Se replied. Konan led me to a almost completely white medical institution she had created for the most dire of situations, it had lots of medical equipment and surgical tools. I watched as Konan turned various things on and pressed a bunch of buttons and I placed Sakima on the table in the middle of the room.

"Will she need..sugury?" I asked. "Not likely.. but she need to be healed and she also has traces of poison in her and the poison needs to be removed...other than that..she has lots over a quart of blood and needs to have her stomach patched up before it gets worse...if worst comes to worst...she'll die.."Konan replied not seeming to care what happened to my teammate. "She'll...d-d-die..?" I said with the most horrified look I could give. "The chances she'll live though..." Konan said " Are low....". " How..low?" I said fearing the worst. "Dunno...30%..max..." She replied. I nearly broke in to tears but held them back. "You should leave..it would be best.." Konan said. "Alright" was all I could give for a rebuttle. I walked to my room, I looked across the to door by the corner of my room that led to Sakima's. We all had symbols on our doors to represent our rooms mine was a clay owl..i stared in to Sakima's; a beautiful black rose.


	3. Thoughts Of Friends

SakiDei Fanfic

Chapter 3

Thoughts Of Friends

Takumas POV

I awoke in a small cave in the forest, I still felt the pain of Sakima's hand on my neck, it burned. I looked at my body for major damage, nothing serious but various deep wounds from our kunai and shuriken, I also has a small burn from when Sakima used her fireball jutsu. I looked around and noticed I wasn't anywhere near where I was earlier when I fainted. Where was I? How did I get here? And WHO brought me here? "I see your awake" a familiar voice said from the shadows. As he began to step out I recognized his charcoal black eyes. "S..Sasuke..Uchiha?" I muttered. "So you figured it out.." he said as he gave a sarcastic clap.

"Ha ha ha thats VERY funny, Sasu" I replied calling by the childhood nickname Sakima had given to him, and he hated when we called him that. "Shut the hell up, you just lucky that I rescued you and didn't leave you there to die!" he said. "Woah, woah, woah, woah..rewind..YOU rescued ME!?" I yelled.

"Pretty much, but.." he said but paused for some reason. "Was that really..Sakima?" he asked. "yes.. she left to join the Akastuki, she thought you wouldn't be strong enough to beat Itachi so she went to Akastuki in disguise to kill him before you did". My heart sank as I said these words, and apparently so did Sasuke's. "THAT IDIOT!" Sasuke screamed"SHE KNEW BETTER THAT THAT! WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING!? THAT F****** IDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" HE SAID. "Now, thets not get to hasty.." I said attempting to calm Sasuke. "SHUT UP! WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY WOULD DO TO HER IF THEY FOUND OUT!" He screamed slapping the hand off that I had put on his shoulder. "I'm going to get her back....no matter what." he said with what looked to be tears in his eyes. I had never seen Sasuke cry, but he and Sakima were best of friends and they loved each other like crazy, in a brother, sister way. "I'm coming! I can't let you have all the fun!" Sasuke turned and nodded, and I smirked. We hurried out of the cave to seek out Sakima.


	4. The Awakening

SakiDei Fanfic

Chapter 3.5!

The Awakening

Deidara's POV

I waited in my room for a visit from Konan, it had been 1 week since Sakima was treated, and she still didn't wake up. I was worried, Sakima was like a little sister to me, I wanted her to be okay. My door opened and Konan stepped in. "So...how is she?" I asked reluctantly, hoping for the best. "Fine....she'll recover, eventually. If she ever does.." was Konan's answer. "IF!?" I yelled "Yes, if, she may not ever recover and she might have to give up on being a ninja, this could cause daily suffering and she would almost never be able to move, in this circumstance we have been given permission to kill her." Konan said. "Wha-" I said I didn't get to finish my sentence because Konan interrupted. "If she does recover well she'll need about 3 weeks to recover with regular healing sessions." She said.

Sakima's POV

I had begun to awake, and my body ached like hell. "Shi-" I said before wincing at the pain coming from my back and stomach. I looked at my trash can and noticed that bloody bandages were in it, a lot of them. I wondered how long I was out for? And what happened? I then scratched the back of my head and noticed my hair was cut short, like it was cut every summer. I guessed that someone did it to make treatment easier, so I didn't mind. My sharingan was covered by my bandages thankfully, I hid my sharingan to not seem suspicious. I heard my door creak and Konan popped in. I never knew Konan very well, I knew she was a medic so I did figure out that she treated me. "So, your finally up?" She said putting one hand on her hip and slightly leaning to one side. Dei then came in "Konan, what's up? I just came to visit Saki-" He stopped seeing me look up at him with a teary eye, my charcoal eyes met with his dark blue ones, and he rushed over. He then did the last thing I expected him to do, he hugged me. He held me tight stroking my head saying "I'm sorry Sakima, but please don;t worry me like that EVER again!" Dei said and I nodded, I could somewhat feel tears flowing from his eyes. Konan smiled and left.

Deidaras POV

I hugged Sakima never wanting to let go, she had grieved me so, and this was her punishment.


	5. Chorus Of Pein

Sakima Fanfic

Chapter 5

Chorus Of Pein

Sakima's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes, Dei was hugging me! After the few months I was in Akastuki He never showed such affection for me, I nearly blushed a beat red, but controlled myself to only show a rather deep pink on my cheeks. "Dei, have you been....worried?" I asked "Worried? Hell ya, I've been worried I thought you were going to die on me." He said, I felt the sadness in his voice and his tears running down his cheeks.

Sasuke's POV

Sakima, my cousin. My best friend, now a S-Rank Criminal and Akastuki member, I hated her for that. As I thought of my cousin I got a sudden flashback.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Me and Sakima were playing in the large garden at the Uchiha compound, we loved playing there all the time as little kids. "Hey Sasu! Catch me I ya can!" she said pulling down her lower eyelid and sticking her tounge out and ran. "No fair! You got a head start!" I yelled. I finally caught her and we laid down under a sakura tree, Sakima's favorite. "Hey Sasuke! Look what I learned to do!" Sakima said with pleasure in her voice. She then grabbed a red rose form the garden and focused her chakara and turned the red rose black. "Woah! Cool!" I said amazement overcoming me as I saw the rose change right before my eyes. "Ya I know! I taught myself to do it, it was REALLY hard but this was the first time I did it right!" Sakima said, she was happier than ever being with me, we were like brother and sister for cousins. Sakima then turned the black rose to a raven blue black color, it matched my hair perfectly. "Here, Sasuke you can have it! I call them friendship roses, they only wilt when your best friends dies so the can almost live forever!" She said handing he the rose. "Woah! Thanks Saki! I'll make sure it stays safe!" "Sasuke, I'm bored...do you wanna..go train!?" Sakima said "Okay!" I said, I enjoyed training with Sakima, even if we were the same age, she was better than me and we both knew it, I enjoyed training with her more than I did with Itachi. One thing I always noticed was that Itachi always had time to train Sakima but never me, I never thought much of it until lately. "Sorry Sasuke I have to go, I have training with Itachi! Bye!" Sakima then ran off to her training session._

_End Flashback_

I was worried, not knowing what they could be doing to her, if they were torturing her, if she was locked up in a cell chained and laying in a pool of her own blood, nearly bleeding to death, in another world from Itachi's mangekyo sharingan or something else much, much worse.

Sakima's POV

I got up after a few hours in my bedroom and began to walk around. I felt like going to the library but guessed Zetsu would be there, and rumor had it that he WAS NOT in a good mood today. So I walked around a bit and eventually bumped in to Sasori. "Oh! Sorry Sasori! I didn't see where I was going! I'll try to watch next ti-" I didn't finish, I grabbed my stomach and collapsed to my knees. "Hmm, seems like Bara-hime is not completely healed yet" Sasori said still emotionless as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. I was put down on his bed, it was really embarrassing for me so I blushed a bit. "Embarrassed, Bara-Hime?" He said with a slight smile. I blushed again, not just because of the comment but because of the nickname; Bara-Hime meant Rose Princess.

Sasori got out a small first aid kit an pulled up the fishnet under my tank top, he re bandaged my wound and gave me some cream that he said would help with the pain. Pain...Pein! I suddenly remembered Dei saying _" Oi, Sakima,_ _Leader-sama wants to see you once you are able to walk around again un" _Crap Pein-sama would have my head if I was didn't come soon! "Arigato Sasori! I have to go!" I bowed quickly and left his room.


	6. Face To Face With The Devil

Sakima Fanfic

Chapter 6

Face To Face With The Devil

Sakima's POV

I walked, no scratch that, ran, to Pein's office. He would KILL me if I was REALLY late! I burst through his door, grabbing his attention, I was panting from running so quickly. "Sorry *pant I'm so late Pein-sama...." I said panting between words. I walked in and sat down. "Thats alright, I have a mission for you." Pein said. "Really? So soon?" I asked. "Yes, it is urgent. And I will be your partner for this mission" He said. "You? You never go on missions, at least unless it's with Konan.." I said shock in my voice the words _" I will be you partner for this mission" _

echoed through my mind. "Yes, well Konan must stay here she will be attending to Deidara's wounds for a while, while you seem to be better." Pein said. Pein was unusually _nice_ today, he was usually in a bad mood and always spoke with a hateful tone, but not today. I noticed that I talked to Pein more and we became closer as friends rather than him as my leader. "Okay, when do we leave Pein-sama?" "Tonight at midnight" he responded after that he gave me the mission briefing. With that I left to pack my things. I grabbed a large one strap duffel bag in my closet, I filled it with the essentials, clothes, weapons and such. I also took some special items like my ruby drop I always wore. I sat on my bed for an hour and then I heard a knock. "Is open" I said. Konan came in. "Konan? Is there something you wanted?" I asked "Yes, I wanted to go over some precautions for your mission with Pein." She said. We talked for a couple of hours about some precautions with my wounds and stuff, then we got in to conversation about some more girl stuff, like clothes and hair and stuff that I usually had no one to talk to about this stuff. Then Konan left and I started packing again, I was ruffling through my drawer and a small picture frame fell out. I picked it up and than I felt a tear fall from the corner of my eye. It was a picture of me and Sasuke from when we graduated from the Academy, it brought back sad memories, with that I stuffed the picture back to the deep corners of my drawer Hoping never to see it again. Midnight came quickly, I snuck out without waking anyone, Sasori I'm SURE noticed my leave, damn puppet boy never sleeps. I met Pein outside the base. "Ready?" He asked "Ya, let's go.." I replied. We jumped and started to tree hop. My mind was completely focused on the mission briefing I had with Pein earlier.

_Flashback-ness!_

"_Sakima while your here, let me give you the mission briefing." Pein said. "Alright, now if it's a mission with you, __I'm guessing there is a catch?" I asked "Correct. The __mission is simple as far as the plan, we have info that a man who works for us is leaking information secretly to his higher-ups. Our mission is to kill him." "Simple enough, but __where is the catch?" I asked "Well, this man is a high-up himself and he only speaks to people of his stature, our job is to disguise ourselves as fellow high-ups" Pein replied "And there is a 'we' in this isn't there..." I said "Yes, we are to be disguised as a couple visiting this man" Pein replied "Understood" I said and with that I left Pein's office._

_Flash back OVER!_

We stayed at a hotel in Suna for the night, we gave ourselves fake names to cover out identities and we changed clothes to. I wore a black and red ninja yukata with a snow white obi. The yukata went down to my thighs and the obi ribbon went down to the ground and I had jet black shorts underneath the yukata. My hair was tied in to two high up pointy pigtails and I put in a contact in to cover my sharingan, I also wore a grass headband along my waist. Pein used a transformation jutsu because he couldn't take out his piercings or shut off the rinengan. He now had midnight black hair and matching reddish orange eyes, he wore a simple ninja outfit, a black muscle shirt with fishnet on the top on the v-neck, black pants reaching down to his ankles and he wore a bandage that went right across the bridge of his nose and he wore a grass country headband on his head. I called myself Zetsumei Bara (means Death Rose) Pein called himself Mouteki Jouten (means invincible god). We got to our room, crap, one bed. It was a nice room except that the woman thought we were a couple (sure that's the point but..) so she gave us a couples room. "Well, one bed, that's alright we'll live with it" Pein said placing his bag on the bed. I slowly walked over and placed my bag on the opposing side of the bed. I walked over to the bathroom and changed in to a pair of PJ's that I had, it was a small silken white nightgown with spaghetti straps and the nightgown went down to my thighs around the point where the straps met the gown there was a lace. "Ummm, hope it's not to showy...I didn't have much to pick from" I said blushing as I looked up and Pein. He wore no shirt just the nin pants. "Thats fine" he said, and I swear I saw a slight blush on his cheeks. "Pein-sama..are...are you blushing?" I asked. Not even a split second later I found myself pinned against a wall. "Asking such questions can get a person killed, ne Sakima?" he said. Our faced were only inches apart, I could feel his hot breath against my ear. I blushed myself. I had never been this close to anyone, let alone a boy, before. I was as nervous as hell. "Nervous Bara-Hime?" he said a slight snicker on his lips. And there was that nickname again. Pein than got off and left to the bed to sleep. I waited in the bed until I was sure he was fully asleep. I snuck out of the bed trying not to disturb him. I opened the window and felt a slight breeze against my skin. The I jumped out, I jumped several roof tops before I got to a small arch in the village and sat and began to sing.

_Blazing on by,  
There's nothing more that I could do.  
I'm sorry that  
I'll never be with you again.  
Even though  
My heavy heart is parched with pain.  
I know somehow  
Your sorrow's something I won't see._

It's my life  
I'm moving on and never going back there.  
The future's turned away  
And leave me on the lonely rail

God knows that  
I will follow you if that is what you wanted,  
Take me into all your darkest shadows  
And you'll see that,  
I'm even stronger than you could know.  
God knows that  
I am standing here and you could disappear,  
Slipping right over the edge of the future  
If I had my way  
We'd be together forever,  
Eternally god blessed.

One day you're standing there.  
I feel as though we're almost one again,  
And yet  
We're miles apart in time.  
Beneath the pale blue moon,  
I see your eyes are glistening  
With so much love!  
It's tarring you apart to be here

You know it  
God knows that  
I will follow you if that is what you wanted,  
Take me into all your darkest shadows  
And you'll see that,  
I'm even stronger than you could know.  
God knows that  
I am standing here and you could disappear,  
Slipping right over the edge of the future  
If I had my way  
We'd be together forever,  
Eternally god blessed.

"That was beautiful" I heard a voice say, I turned to see Pein standing there. I wondered how much he heard, no one had ever heard me sing before, so I was nervous. "Your singing is as soft as silk, Sakima" he said,the perfect answer, I blushed a slight pink.

Pein's POV

She was beautiful. Her voice the way she looked. Right now behind her was a large full moon her hair waving in the wind, her dress glowing against the moon light. True beauty, and truly gorgeous.


	7. The Hoax and The Kiss

Sakima Fanfic

Chapter 7

The Hoax and The Kiss

Sakimas POV

We made it to the mans house in time, Pein had discussed his name with me earlier, Tsuyoi Tentei (powerful lord), was a lord in the Land of Rose. He was our target. We made it to Tsuyoi's house well before nightfall, he was a fairly tall man, dark brown hair, young looking around his late 30's, and was wearing rather formal clothing. "Welcome Zetsumei and Mouteki, to my humble home." he said smiling a ever so fake smile. We bowed and introduced ourselves, he gave us a room to stay in, one large futon bed lay on the ground with dark indigo blankets and two pillows.

The next few nights were aggravating, the wind blew hard and cold, the thunder storms loud and frightening. I was ,for the first time in a while, scared. I was doing the best of my abilities to not show my somewhat obvious fear. I felt an arm around me. Pein's arm. He began to comfort me, and for the first time in several nights, I slept peacefully. I awoke the next morning, it was very early, the sun did not shine. Instead a large full moon took it's place, I slipped in to a white yukata, it was larger than I expected. But I then remembered it was a gift from Konan, she said it didn't fit her anymore and she received it around my age so she gave it to me for special occasions ans other stuff. The yukata was well fitting from my waist down, but from the waist up, it was very loose. I had the neck of the dress slung around my shoulders and the neck line went a little farther down than it should. My hair was down and I wore no shoes to stay silent. I heard a low rustle in the bush behind me, I became still, silent and scared like hell. Rapists were not uncommon but not common either. It could also be a murderer or a stalker or some other demented creep. The man hiding came out, I of was only Tsuyoi. "Shit, Tsuyoi, you scared the living hell out of me!" I said taking a deep breath of relief. "Sorry, I heard out out here and I wanted to..talk" he said, holding his hand out. I thought about this quickly but carefully. If I go, I could jeopardize the mission, but those chances were low. And before I could react his hand took mine and we began to walk. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. He slid open a door, and we walked me in and I guessed this was his room. It was much more extravagant than the guest room. It had a large bed with silk sheets, the room was a dull red, and everything looked so, royal. " I wanted to..know more about..._**you**_" He said, his voice seductive and lustrous and hypnotizing. He pinned me to a wall. His face was millimeters from mine, I could fell his hot breath against my cold skin, his lips traced my neck, then my cheek and he was going to my lips. "Please....Tsuyoi...stop" my voice was stuttering in shock. "Why? I want you Zetsumei, you _**will **_be my newest wife, not even that Mouteki could stop me." He said. His hand moved up and down my figure. I was scared _**shitless **_out of hell by now. I did the only thing I could do, try to scream for Pein. All that came out was "P-ei-Pei-p-Pe" nothing else. "You will feel no more pain when this is over Zetsumei-Hime" he said. The door burst open. Pein, he _**had **_heard me. Thank Kami! He held my only katana in his hands "Get off her, **now**" He commanded. Tsuyoi stepped away but pulled out his own sword, throwing me in to the corner of the room in the process. The clashed for hours it seemed, then Tsuyoi spoke. "Hn, you'll never win! I WILL make Zestumei my wife, I WILL keep her away from the likes you you!" he said, woah big mistake. Before I even blinked Pein killed Tsuyoi. I was sitting against the wall, shivering and terrified. "Sakima? Sakima? Can you say something? ANYTHING?" Pein said, a worried tone in his voice and he began to shake me lightly. "Pein-kun.....help me....." Then everything went black.

Pein's POV

I began to lightly shake Sakima, she barely responded. I laid her down on the floor, I felt her forehead; very warm. She wouldn't snap out of this place she was in in her mind. She was is a state of shock. I picked her up and carried her back to the room he had stayed in, grabbed our bags and left. I was worried, Sakima was still starring in to the abyss, wide eyed and shivering. I wanted to hear her sing again, just like she did the night we stayed in Suna. I wanted to hear her melodic voice. I began to think about the song she sang, the chorus repeating over and over in my head.

God knows that  
I will follow you if that is what you wanted,  
Take me into all your darkest shadows  
And you'll see that,  
I'm even stronger than you could know.  
God knows that  
I am standing here and you could disappear,  
Slipping right over the edge of the future  
If I had my way  
We'd be together forever,  
Eternally god blessed.

I thought about the song. I once heard that if someone sings a song while with someone else they are sining that song because it reminds them of that person. The song Sakima had told me was called God Knows. It was a song she wrote herself when she had a dream about a God like man who she never spoke of. I began to think. I always considered myself a god, maybe Sakima had lied...maybe that song...was for me.

Sakimas POV

I awoke in a small cave. Pein sitting by a fire, prodding at it with a stick. "Pein?" I said. "Sakima? Your awake!" he said, she scurried over to hug me. He then explained what happened and that we were going back. It took three more days to get back to the base, and HELL WAS I TIRED! I walked in and Dei was the first to notice. "Sakima! Your back!" he said running over and embracing me in a warm hug. "I missed you to Dei!" I said, I was happy to be home. The next few days after my arrival we VERY awkward. I saw Itachi A LOT more and somehow he seemed..suspicious. Sasori didn't talk to me as much either, Pein checked up on my regularly and Dei seemed busy all the time. This sucked major. I sat in my room and picked up my drawing book. I rarely used it, I only used it when I was REALLY bored and today was just one of those days. I began with a rough sketch and then added some more detail. The picture turned in to Deidara. I then walked over to my bathroom, I began to fix my clothes and then I looked up, my normal reflection wasn't there. Instead stood myself; several years ago when I became a genin. I stood shocked, it felt weird, I saw my right eye and it possessed no sharingan. The sharingan, the key to my true identity. I was sure someone in the Akastuki knew or was catching on to that little secret. I wasn't totally worried though, I could hide things well, especially secrets. I began to walk down the hall towards the door to the secret outdoors spot we used. It gave us fresh air without being noticed by enemy ninja. I walked to the rose garden I had planted sometime ago, the red roses were in full bloom,never dying or wilting, kinda like Sasori. I remember asking once after a near death experience if Sasori would turn me in to a puppet. He said he might, and he might not, I didn't understand then and I still don't but he said one day I might. I then saw a rose that caught my eye, a single black rose began to grow out of the garden very quickly, as if manipulated by chakara. I head a snick then turned around, Pein. "Pein? Is there something you wanted?" I said after picking up my black rose. "Yes..it's about something personal.." he said, his eyes constantly not keeping contact with mine. "I wanted to ask you something..its about that song you wrote" "What about my song?". "Well...did you song that sing..for me?" he asked, me face widened in shock. "Um..well....yes..." I finally said in defeat, Pein's eyes starring in to mine. "Well...." he said. He began to walk closer, I could now see his full face, every piercing shining in the sun, his bright orange hair matching the sunset sky and his cold silver eyes. He leaned in closer and closer then his lips touched mine. "I've been waiting to do this for a _long_ time.." he said. Then he kissed me.


	8. Authors Note OF DOOM! :D

Okay I wanted to make an AN because one reviewer asked "what is the relationship between Sasuke and Takuma? And Deidara and Sakima?"

The answer is simple.

Takuma and Sakima were BFF's until Sakima found out Sasuke left and a few months later Sakima left the village to join the Akatsuki. She disguised herself as a girl from the leaf rather then an Uchiha.

Sasuke and Sakima are cousins in the Uchiha clan and Sakima holds it againsts Sasuke that he was picked to avenge the clan and not Sakima; even when Itachi trained with her more. So to take out her anger she wanted to kill Itachi first. Sasuke always said he was stronger than her, so to prove him wrong she was going to kill Itachi before Sasuke did.

Takuma knew Sasuke through Sakima. They never got along well because of the fact that Sasuke found Takuma obnoxious and weird. Later I guess he started to harbor feelings for her.

Sakimas relationship with Deidara is that they are partners in the Akatsuki. (Before Sasori dies.. and before Tobi) Sakima isn't sure if she harbors feelings for Deidara for someone else. Deidara however at first though of Sakima as a sister, but he now thinks more of her.


	9. Chasing After What Cannot Be Caught

Sakima Fanfic

Chapter 7.5

Chasing After What Cannot Be Caught

Takuma's POV

Me and Sasuke had been traveling for sometime now, maybe a month or so. We stopped in some villages, got a few tips on the location of the Akatsuki, but every time we ended up with nothing. Right now the rain was once again pouring so we stayed in a cave, we seem to do that a lot. "Ugggh, why another friggin cave? Why not a hotel, or an abandoned house or something that doesn't reek and something that does have indoor plumbing and heating?" I complained laying my bag on the floor of the wet cave. "Because, we might get noticed." Sasuke replied dropping his things as well "Noticed?" I asked

"Yeah, it's not everyday you see a teal haired freak with a sound nin" he replied smirking at his 'joke' on my hair. One of the things that totally friggin pissed me off was when people made fun of my hair. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TEAL HAIRED FREAK YOU DUCK BUTT HEAD!!!!" I shouted. I always hated Sasuke, he was a pain in the neck when we were little and he always made fun of my hair, so in return for his crude comments I always called him 'Sasu' or 'Duck butt head' (yeah..Sasuke's hair does look like a chicken/duck butt...XD) At this Sasuke began to fume "SHORTY!" he yelled out of no where, he then covered his mouth. He knew I hated a five things. (1. Being called short (ya, she's like 5'3') 2. Being called ugly 3. Being called stupid 4. Making fun of her hair) And he just said one of them "Shorty? Again with the short jokes? I'M NOT THAT SHORT!!! I'M FIVE F*KING FEET AND THREE F*CKING INCHES! THAT'S LIKE AVERAGE YOU MOTHER F*CKING GIANT!!!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOFO GIANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????? YOU...YOU......MONSTER!" Sasuke shouted back, I was upset now, I hated being called a monster, Sasuke knew I was a vampire because I entrusted him with the secret when we were ten.

But I hated of all things being called a monster. I always said I wasn't a true vampire, I never sucked blood from human nor animal, I was a free vampire or as other vampires used to call me; a emo vampire. A emo vampire was a vampire with emotions that let those emotions distract them from drinking blood, but either way, I was still a monster "m..monster.." I said tears welling up in my eyes, I tried to keep them from falling but I was unsuccessful, my knees buckled and I collapsed.

"Takuma, I'm...I'm so sorry..I didn't-" I cut him off

"You didn't mean it?!" I yelled my eyes were red and my fangs began to show "You always mean what you say! You told me that! I'm not one of them!" I shouted and protested. Always used to say I was never like other vampires, that was until now. Sasuke slid out his katana

"Takuma calm down, I don't want to hurt you..." he said standing in a battle ready position "Why!? Because I'm Sakima's friend!?" I yelled. The whites of my eyes became black, my hair a bright silver and my nails were sharper than a blade; I was a full vampire. Sasuke's eyes were now bloody with the sharingan but his face remained shocked. He had never seen my full vampire form, only my teammates have. Sasuke then charged his katana forward, as a human I was as fast as Sasuke, but as a vampire I was faster. Then he tried to attack, but as he inched closer I dodged and.......I then bit his neck. It was a quick bite but good enough to leave damage. Sasuke screamed and clutched his neck (it was on the OTHER side of his neck, not by the curse mark..).

He stared at my awe struck, as was I. I have never bitten a person before....and never thought blood would taste so....good. I licked the blood from my lips, my hair turning it's normal teal and eyes returning to black.

"Sasuke..I...I'm.." I ran, tears freely flowing from my eyes. Hours later I sat on a hill far above a lake, the full moon out, my eyes freely glowed blood red fangs elongated and slightly sticking out from my lips. I was used to it, this always happened on the full moon. I noticed a chakara presence and I knew it was Sasuke, he came down and sat beside me. "I'm sorry..I-" he cut me off "No, I shouldn't have said that...I didn't mean it...I was angry..." he said "But..will..I? ya know..." Sasuke asked, I laughed a little "No, I didn't inject poison in to you..it was just a bite..and.......I'm glad your healing well.." I replied smiling my famous fang smile and gliding my finger across the bite mark, which was now closing.

Sasuke gave his famous smile back as well, not that evil, deceiving smirk, but a hearty smile, the one he gave when we were children. "But...are we ever going to stop living in caves? I feel like a bat" I replied with a flat (-_-) look on my face. Sasuke snickered. "Heh, your close enough" he said. I fumed and gave him a good punch on the head."Oh, shut up teme, we still need to find Sakima, so don't get to cocky. Remember, Akatsuki always travel in pairs, the guy you saw her with might not have been her partner" I said to the onyx haired Uchiha.

"You know this how..?" he asked

"I did my research." I replied giving a stick out tongue/ peace sign move. "Akatsuki may travel in pairs, but sometimes out of their partners, so as far as we know the next time we see Sakima she could be with her partner, or maybe someone else....like Itachi for example...." I said, my voice giving off a saddened tone saying the last part. "Hn" he replied

"Okay, I'm gunna make this crystal friggin clear.....'HN' IS NOT A FRIGGIN WORD NOR RESPONSE YOU ASSHOLE!" I said giving him a cantaloupe sized bump on his head.

"Hey, I'm calling the shots here" Sasuke said rubbing the dark purple black bruise on his head. He stared in my eyes for a few minutes then I realized that he put his hand on my cheek, I blushed. "I never noticed..but your eyes....are the same color as...mine" he said.

I felt myself blush a deep pink. "And ya know..you hair...it's the same color as the twilight sky, that means something, coming from a vampire" I said. "Oh, really? How is it special?" he asked back.

"Twilight is known as a 'The Time of the Vampire'. It's the subdued light just after sunset or the period of time from sunset to dark. Vampires are especially strong during this time, and they say that it is the time that they are the most beautiful." I said looking at the moon. "Huh, I never knew. But it is true....." Sasuke said looking at me and cupping my face in his hands

"Vampires are there most beautiful at Twilight"

And then, he kissed me. It felt so warm compared to my cold skin, it was chaste, but invigorating and lustful all at once. When he ended the kiss, much to my displeasure, I blushed. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "Oh..nothing..just.." "Just what?". "It's just..I've never felt this way before.." I said back. We sat the rest of the night in silence, our silence.


	10. Authors Note

**To my dear readers:**

**HELLO! IT IS YOUR BELOVED HAILEY-SAMA! I have news....i am putting some..okay MOST of my fics on hiatus for a TINY bit to catch up on chapters. I will be writing just not posting some chapters until I catch up to my desired spot. So I'm not CLOSING my fics..just...pausing them ^_^ I have two I'm including with some FF buddies so im going to work on those for awhile.**

**ARIGATO!**

**Hailey-sama**


End file.
